Hearing and Communication
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: Naruto has a new communicator he wants to share with his teammates. Sasuke is perverted. SasuNaru, slight KakaIru, light Sakura-bashing


**Aya**: You have no idea how long I've had this story partially written. Somehow I managed to finish two stories last night, after so long. I'm rather proud of myself.

**Gaara**: ...

**Aya**: My beloved Gaa-chan, I know how much you encourage me but I'm going to get a swelled head!

**Gaara**: ...

**Aya**: I just adore him. Always so wonderful...anyway, don't own, don't sue.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled running up to the bridge Team 7 waited for their sensei waving her arm. "Sasuke-kun!"

Her teammate Sasuke glanced at he briefly then closed his eyes again. 'He's so cool!' Sakura mentally squealed. 'Leaning against that tree nonchalantly.'

Calming herself down, Sakura smoothed her dress and clasped her hands behind her back. "Ohayou Sasuke-kun," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hn," Sasuke didn't spare her another glance, crossing his arms over his chest. She wasn't perturbed and gave the boy a bright smile.

"Pretty day out isn't it?" she asked looking up at the trees. "The sakura petals are falling."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Bracing herself, Sakura took a deep breath wringing her hands behind her back. "A-Ano Sasuke-kun," she put on her cutest voice, batting her eyelids coyly. "I was wondering if maybe…you would want to go out with me today?"

'CHA! He can't possibly say no to that!' Inner Sakura shouted pumping her fist in the air.

"No. Stop asking me," Sasuke said coldly not even sparing her a glance.

Her face fell and Inner Sakura wailed loud enough that Sasuke's eye twitched. "B-But Sasuke-kun, w-why?" Her lips trembled, still cutely, and tears welled up in her eyes, adding to her affect. (INC: Or so she thinks…)

Obsidian eyes turned to glare at her. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" he asked quietly. 'So cool,' Inner Sakura squealed again jumping up and down. "Of course Sasuke-kun!" Sakura agreed eagerly. He telling her what she's doing wrong would help for the next time she asks him.

"You annoy me. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. It's actually more than that: you disgust me. The way you act around me, then around Naruto appalls me to no end. Stay. Away. From. Me." The last words each were sharp and angry, Sasuke's sharringan peeking out.

For her part, Sakura did not cry. Actually, she didn't even flinch. She wasn't even paying attention really. All she heard was 'You…me…act…disgust…Naruto…appalls…' Obviously, Naruto disgusted Sasuke-kun as much as he did her! She would make sure that idiot didn't do anything to her beloved!

While she was off in her little world of sparkles and flowers and pink haired Uchiha babies, the idiot in question came running up to the bridge, smiling brightly. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! Look what I got!"

He stopped in front of them, panting and leaning upon his knees. After a few moments he looked up and his smile turned into a confused look. "Teme? Why're your eyes red?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were his normal color again. "Dobe."

"Don't call me that bastard," he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke smirked and Naruto turned away, his cheeks dusted pink.

"What did you want to show me?" the raven haired boy asked, ignoring Sakura's presence completely. Just as well, she was still off in her own world. Naruto perked up and turned to Sasuke pulling something out of his pocket. "Here it is!"

"…they're paper cups. Attached by strings," Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto scowled at him. "Teme, it's not just paper cups and strings. It's a communicator!"

"…no, it's not."

"Yes it is! Look, just put one next to your ear; I'll show you!" Naruto thrust one cup into his hand and walked backed up a few paces. Reluctantly, Sasuke put the cup next to his ear with a sigh. Naruto placed his cup to his mouth and whispered, "See I told you!"

At this point Sakura snapped out of her Sasuke-induced stupor to find the Uchiha not in the same place he was the last time she checked. Nervously she looked around and saw him holding a cup to his ear, Naruto attached by a string, telling him something.

'How dare he!' Inner Sakura yelled pumping her fists at the blonde. 'He can't talk to Sasuke-kun! He disgusts him!'

"Isn't it awesome Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a smile, pulling the cup away from him. Sasuke stared blankly at him for a second before a wicked smirk formed on his lips. "S-Sasuke…?"

"I think I have to test it out before making a decision," the Uchiha said smoothly, sending shivers up both his teammate's spines, for different reasons. Sakura swooned and leaned against the railing to hold herself up. 'So sexy!'

Nervously Naruto placed the cup against his ear, eyeing the other teen warily. Sasuke smirked and brought the other cup to his mouth and whispered into it.

The hyperactive teen's jaw dropped and he blushed a dark red, steadily growing redder by the second. When Sasuke put the cup down, staring his teammate like a predator, Naruto seemed to snap out of a daze and shut his mouth quickly. "S-Sasuke! You can't be serious!"

Said teen smirked and strode over to him, lifting his chin with a finger. "Oh I think I am," he purred leaning down. "What do you think?"

Naruto blushed further if possibly and averted his eyes. "We can't do that here! Sakura-chan is behind you…" he trailed off weakly, fidgeting shyly. Sasuke's dark eyes filtered over to the pretty much out of it pink haired girl before back to his prey.

"Let's give her a show then."

He pressed his lips against the smaller teens, pressing him back against the railing. Sakura snapped out of her little world only to reel back and drop into a faint. Naruto was too far gone to notice and Sasuke didn't care. He really didn't like her; he only put up with her because of the boy pressed against him.

That's how Kakashi found them when he arrived twenty minutes later (surprisingly early but Iruka said no sex for a week if he didn't at least try to not keep his team waiting). He raised an eyebrow but shrugged and walked off shoving his hands in his pockets. He'd wait an hour or two, read some porn while he did, then head to the academy and try to convince his favorite sensei to try a new style of learning.

* * *

**Aya**: So yeah, the slight Sakura-bashing wasn't intended. It just happened.

**Gaara**: Hn.

**Aya**: I really have nothing against her, it's just so much fun to make her annoying!

**Gaara**: Hn.

**Aya**: You've been hanging around Sasuke again haven't you? What is up with all of you emo people, go hang out with Naruto or something...

**Gaara**: I'll go do the 'or something' with Naruto.

**Aya**: Oh dear. Sasuke's gonna be mad...


End file.
